Howdy, Y'all!
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: While taking a vaction from fighting Dr. Eggman, Sonic and friends meet the C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa.


_**Howdy, Y'all! (Crossover)**_

It was hot in the desert, and Sonic the Hedgehog was feeling it, as were his friends. "Phew!" he said. "Never felt the heat before when I run around."

"Neither have I, and I am as fast as you," said Shadow. "Think we ran into the desert by accident. But why those large pillars?"

"What pillars?" Sonic replied in confusion.

"You mean those?" Amy spoke up, pointing at the large mesa that was 2 miles away.

"Hey, those aren't pillars!" Tails exclaimed. "That's part of a mesa! We must be on some mesa!"

"Mesa?" Sonic replied, brightened by the thought and snickering his famous snicker. "Well, that can only mean one thing: we're in the Wild West! Saddle up, everybody! We're going to be cowboys and cowgirls today!"

"I've always wanted to be a cowgirl!" Cream smiled. "Chao-chao!" said Cheese.

The group made their way across the mesa, looking for the nearest town so that they could get something to drink, as the heat was making them thirsty. "Any idea what mesa we stumbled upon?" asked Shadow.

"If my instincts are correct, and they almost always are, this is Moo Mesa," Tails spoke up. "According to legend, a comet hit this part of the world and raised the mesa from the ground. It also led to the community that contains two famous towns among others, Cowtown and Elbow's Bend. It will feel weird talking to cows and bulls."

"Tails, who are some of the folks we can expect to see?" asked Knuckles.

"All I can think of right now is the mayor of Cowtown, Mayor Bulloney, and the sheriff, Sheriff Terrorbull. Ooh. That doesn't sound promising."

"Sounds like Eggman would team up with him, that's for sure," Silver replied. "But he wants a big bounty, he'll have to go through me first!"

"That's the spirit, Silver!" Sonic congratulated. "Let's all be on the lookout for trouble in case Eggman decides to show up and scream, 'Thought you could take a pleasure trip without me, could you?' He's very good at prison breaks."

"Will do," said Tails.

The group continued their journey. It was a long walk (except from Sonic and Shadow's points of view, since they can run so fast), but the group was able to keep on keeping on through positive thinking and persuasion. Some of them were even singing cowboy songs to pass the time. When they got to Cowtown, it was as if the town was anticipating their arrival; everyone was acting all friendly towards Sonic and the gang. Jack, the telegram specialist, later confirmed that Eggman's defeat was in the Cowtown newspapers, the Daily Bull. Sonic and friends took some time to introduce themselves to the townspeople, most notably Miss Lily Bovine.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Stampede!" The townspeople got out of the way at the sight, even though they got suspicious, because the one yelling was Puma, the town alarmist and legally blind citizen (he could only see past his nose). Puma was known for a false alarm from time to time, but the public was being compassionate with him because they knew he had troubles and he just needed good role models to give him support. It soon became evident, however, that Puma was right about lots of animals approaching, but it wasn't really a stampede. It was a cattle drive.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed. "A cattle drive! That's the fine line between being a true cowboy or cowgirl and just a city slicker or farmer!"

"So they say," Amy echoed. "I believe it!"

"Wonder who's doing the cattle drive?" Shadow spoke up. The words barely escaped his mouth when he heard someone shout, "Yippie-eye-oh-ki-yay! Yee-haw!"

"Guess there's my answer," he said. "Looks like we got the talk of the town coming."

Shadow wasn't kidding. Marshal Moo Montana and his two deputies, the Dakota Dude and the Cowlorado Kid, were the talk of Cowtown. For more than 10 years now (the length of time Moo had been on the job), nobody but nobody had gotten away with breaking the law in Cowtown; at least, no one in the end got away with lawlessness. It was Cowlorado who had shouted "Yee-haw!" He was the quintessential textbook definition of a party animal.

Sonic and his pals watched with glee as the cowboys drove in the last of the herd into the intended pen. "Like it says in the Code, boys, never herd up a cattle drive unless you're wearing the right clothes," Moo commented.

"Yup," Dakota nodded in agreement.

Cowlorado turned and noticed Sonic and his friends were watching. "Hey, Moo," he called. "I think we have visitors in this town! I recognize them because they were in the newspapers for their last defeat of that Dr. Eggman character."

Moo turned to look. "Well, shine my pistols and call me twinkly!" he exclaimed. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog and his whole group of friends!"

"Yup," said Dakota.

"What brings y'all up to Cowtown?" Moo asked Sonic.

"Oh, we're just sort of traveling around, taking a break from fighting Eggman," said Sonic. "Sure loved watching you handle the cattle on that last drive."

"Really?" said Moo. "Glad you did. Reminds me of my first cattle drive I ever went on after the comet that raised Moo Mesa from the ground caused the river to change directions. I strongly believe a cowboy ain't a cowboy unless he's been on a cattle drive. Even city slickers like you can get in on the act."

"Yup," said Dakota.

"I see you are Sonic the Hedgehog," Moo continued, "but who's the rest?"

"Well, I'll tell you. Come here, Tails!" Sonic called. Tails flew to his side. "This here's my best buddy, Tails. He and I go way back!"

"How far back?" asked Miss Lily, who had been standing in the background.

"Ever since he stopped the bullies from picking on me because of my two tails. He and I have been pals ever since. Just not in the way you guys are."

"Yup," said Dakota. "Glad to see the bullies stopped picking on you."

"As for the rest of my sheriff's posse, so-to-speak," Sonic continued, "the black and white hedgehogs over here are Shadow and Silver, respectively. The red guy's Knuckles, and our two cowgirls over here are Amy and Cream."

"Pleasure," said Amy, waving.

"How do you do?" Cream added. "Chao!" said Cheese.

"Who's this little critter over here?" Moo turned to Cream.

"That's Cheese. I never go anywhere without him; likewise, Sonic and Tails are inseparable."

"Well, glad to see you here in Cowtown," Moo smiled. "I'm the Marshal everyone here calls Moo. That's Dakota over there."

"Yup," said Dakota.

"And he's the Cowlorado Kid," Moo continued.

"Yee-haw!" Cowlorado shouted in glee.

"I've been on the job for at least 10 years and I haven't had a criminal get away yet."

"Well, if you ever need some help in case you do, feel free to call us," Sonic grinned.

"I'd be happy to, Sonic," said Moo. The two shook hands, and the deal was formed. Moo took some time to introduce the group to some other townsfolk, and later to J.R., their Indian companion. Overall, it was a great day to relax and rest from the stress of defeating Dr. Eggman and all those other outlaws that roamed about the U.S. of A.

THE END

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa © Ryan Brown


End file.
